


I Love when you dirty talk to me but first, let me check on our baby and your brother.

by mishLisha



Series: Beautiful Love of Destiel. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Coming Untouched, Daddy Dean, Dean Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Parents, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Husbands, Kid Fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mpreg, NSFW Art, NSFW pic, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pregnant, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Teasing, lots of porn, papa cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: Dean and Cas's baby Aaron was sleeping and both parents took it as a opportunity to make love. But they also faced to unforgettable experience. Lol see what happened...





	I Love when you dirty talk to me but first, let me check on our baby and your brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again. It's so smutty. Gush it's too dirty LOL. Sorry about mistakes hope you will enjoy it. Have a nice day. <3

"Ohhh Dean aahh feels so good. Uh uh" Cas moaned and shivered with the pleasure he felt as Dean continuously pounding into him. 

  
"Ohhh Cas, you are fucking tight babe, shit... Like virgin tight for me, fuck...aahh" Dean cried and fucked even harder into his husband's tight hole.

 

 

The bed sounded and swing together with the couple's moving rhythm. Dean felt his Cock shivered as he started to speed up.

"Dean ahh ahh ahh yes, ah fuck my tight hole. Please don't stop I need your huge thick cock Dean. Aahh god you feel so good inside me babe"  
Cas cried out and dig his nails into his husband's back. Dean knew Cas loves when he dirty talk to him when they make love roughly like this.

"Oh, you want me to dirty talk to you babe. Aaah fuck... Mmm. yeah I'm fucking your tight juicy pussy, look at that needy pussy hole of yours. how eagerly swallow my huge 9-inch, thick cock. Oh fuck babe see how your pussy hole took all my monster cock inside it"

Cas shivered with those dirty words and he mewled when he felt Dean's cock brush his prostate.

Cas was on the bed in his back and Dean was hugging him tightly while pounding into him with long and strong thrusts. Dean made sure to brush Castiel's sweet spot each and every time he pushes into him.Dean grab Cas's hand and pushed it to it bed seductively. 

 

"Ahh De... Dean yes babe fuck my pussy, harder ahh fuck... deeper uh uh yeah just like that aaahhhh"  
Cas started to squirm when Dean rolled his hips, pushing his throbbing cock inside Castiel's tight hole.

Cas whinged with the pleasure and eyed at his husband with most seductive eyes which drove Dean wild. Cas knew it turns Dean more sexier.

"ohh Cas It drives me crazy when you look at me like that" Dean said before he starts thrusting again.

Castiel bit seductively his kiss swallowlen bottom lip and moaned.

"Mmmmm Dean... Do you like my juicy tight hole? tell me? aahhh" Castiel said as he felt his orgasm rise slowly inside him.

 

"mmm yeah, Cas I Love your hot, fucking, juicy pussy Ass hole, and like it when you spread your legs and take me in like a slut. Mmm my slut, my cock slut, Only for me ahh...Spread your legs wider for me sweet darling. Cox your body is mine tonight." Dean moaned and pushed his hips towards his unbelievably hot husband.

Castiel felt his orgasm going to last soon as he started to flutter.  
Dean knew Castiel's body language as he quickly pulled out his aching Cock making Cas groan.

"ahh, I need to cum Dean... Ahh, I really need...oohh Dean yeeess" Castiel going to complain but it ended with a moan as Dean quickly start to lick Castiel's hard nipple.

Dean loves Castiel's Nipples, he loves to suck them, lick them so much. After their baby born Dean didn't suck them often as it always filled with baby's milk. But sometimes after Castiel feed Baby Aron and when baby felt asleep Dean slowly take baby's position and sucks some milk from Castiel's nipple.

Just like that, this moment Dean lapped over a hard nipple while rubbing other nipple with his thumb, opened his lips a bit and get the Castiel's swollen nipple inside his mouth then started suckling it. 

Cas gasped and hummed, he caressed his lovely husband's hair slowly.

"mmm I love to suck your nipples babe and drink your milk, mmmm" Dean murmured through the Tongue around the bud. He let go of the nipple slowly and leaned to Castiel's lips and kiss him passionately. Cas moaned to the kiss and started kissing back eagerly.

Dean pulled out of the kiss slowly and pressed a peck on Castiel's wet lips.

"babe I want you to ride me, ride me like a cowboy. Mmm... Come over here and ride me hard"  
Dean hummed laying on his back. He stroked his hard cock few times and stick it for Castiel with a smirk. 

" Yeah... fuck my tight cunt! Uh, Make me scream with that big dick of yours!" Cas said and lined his clenching hole on Dean's cock, he slowly sank down as he whimpered with the feeling of the sweet ache he felt.

 

 

Dean also moaned with the pleasure and he was fighting the urge to thrust up into Castiel's hole. But Castiel didn't waste his time and started to move on Dean's cock and Dean also started to eagerly thrust into him.

Castiel rode His hubby's huge cock as there is no tomorrow. Babbling how huge he is and how it felt huger inside him.

 

"Oh babe, I love the way it sounds when you fuck me. Hear it? Ahh mmm" Castiel asked as the room filled again with the sound of the wet move and the sound of Dean's balls slapping Castiel's ass. And also all filthy moans.  
Dean picked up the pace and fucked Castiel so hard, pushing his hips up into His husband, he got his strength from his legs tightly placing on the bed.

"What a sweet sexy ass! Just made for my cock, to ride my cock, isn't it babe. Uhh uhh," Dean said before Spanking Castiel hard. Cas mewled and bumping harder on his beloved husband's cock. 

  
"oh God Cas, aah feel so fucking good babe, yeah ride my thick cock. Mmmhhhaa yeah just like that" Dean said a he was so lost.

Dean felt his orgasm started t to bubble up as he quickly lifted Cas and flipped them as Cas laying on his back. Cas gasped when the Cock slipped out from his ass as he reached to put it back but Dean patted his hand and smirked at him. Then Dean grabbed Cas's legs and spread them. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the used hole which clenching around nothing. Cas gasped with the wet touch and started to flutter with the feeling.

  
"babe you are so wet for me, look at that hole. Mmmm made just for me" he said before nibbling over the hole. And lick around the pink hole and suck it. Quickly he started to tongue fuck the lube and split soaked hole as Cas felt it's his call.

  
"mmmhhh Dean, aah babe no...stop I can't take it more gonna cum. Ahh but need your cock inside me when I cum. Need you babe" Cas wailed and Dean quickly leaned back wiping his wet chin with the back of his hand and lined up his cock.

 

 

" yeah, Put your baby maker inside my hole and fuck my brain out!" Cas commanded and Dean entered to Cas and leaned to seal their lips at the same time.

 

"fuck baby, feel so good mmmm so hot, you are so gorgeous like this, all wet and tight and so hot for me.  
Dean suddenly changed his hitting angle and rubbed his wet throbbing, huge cock head over Castiel's Prostrate hardly.

Castiel's Toes were curling, and broken sobs ripping out his throat, he felt again his orgasm and he was so close.

"yes, yes aah babe fuck me, fuck me Faster!" Cas cried out.

"Mmmmm aaahh yeah Cas, gonna fuck you Faster! Deeper! Harder! And gonna cum so hard inside your hole. Gonna put a baby inside you again, do you like it sweetheart, all full and wet with my cum and then full and round with my child" Dean grand into Castiel's ear while trusting to his ass with incredible speed, slamming his hips over and over again.

 

It broke Cas and he cried out loud. "oh yes babe I love it, want your cum inside me, want your baby, want you. Mmmhhhaa gonna cum Babe aahh Dean" and then Cas cummed untouched , with a loud moan and clench around Dean's cock, shooting white cum all over his belly.

"gush so hot Cas aah" Dean groaned at the hot sight, his husband cummed all without un-touching and it's so fucking hot. He couldn't survive with that as he was over the edge.

"Oh baby, don't stop... Dean babe cum! Cum inside me babe" Cas was whining and squirming.

"aaaah Mmm gonna cum Cas, ahh" Dean also cried out and he pressed another trust in and then they heard it and they saw stars as they remembered that they forget to close the door.

"Hey Dean, see what I have found, it's a video clip of your wedding, but it's all about me and Gabe's flirting, huh huh look how cute he was" they heard Sam's voice near the door as Cas's eyes went high.  
"oh God it's Sam, no, no, no Dean don't cum.. Uhh stop it" Cas said and he tried to push Dean because he knew if Sam walked into their Lovemaking, he can't face his brother-in-law ever again. But Dean doesn't want to stop it, hell he was over the edge and he will never stop cuming.

Dean's eyes went huge when Cas said so and when  he try to get rid of him. He thrust again as the last trust.  
"are you fucking kidding me, babe, I can't... I can't just..." and that's it. Then next second two things happened.

One- Sam entered the room with his phone and one earbud inside his ear, suddenly his smiley face gone and he got shocked, his face turned to the most terrible look Cas had ever seen.

 

Two- Dean Cried out and Cummed inside Cas'ss Ass hole. Pulse and pulse without breaking the rhythm and Dean groaned sheepishly. His hot thick cum shooter deeper inside Castiel's as Cas couldn't resist so also moaned like a porn star.

Before Dean stops his aftershocks, Sam started yelling, closing his eyes with his hand.

  
"Oh My Fucking God, No, no, no, oh God oh God, this is not happening. I didn't see it. Ohhh my fucking eyes, I can't believe I saw my brother fucking raw in to my brother-in-law. Now I have to live in my whole life with that. Next time try it with closing door ass holes.

Dean was top of the Castiel but didn't put his weight on him as his elbows were bracketed Cas protectively. Dean didn't pull out from Cas yet and Both lovers started to laugh their ass off as Cas wiped tears out of his eyes.

Dean laughed louder and then without stopping leaned down and kissed Castiel's laughing lips. Cas kissed back quickly and both of them moaned and smiled into the kiss.

  
"Oh, God Dean how could you cum inside me in front of your brother," Cas asked in teasing and hot tone after they break the kiss for air.

"mmm how could I stop baby, you Cummed untouched and I was lost. And you couldn't blame me ye know, I got one hella fucking hot Husband" Dean said and caught Cas's lips again.  
Dean slowly moved his cock and then Cas remembered that Dean never pulled out and his cock still inside him.  
"Deannnn..." Cas said with a warning tone but a little chuckle.  
"mmm ready for the round two Cas?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"I really like that idea but I afraid that we couldn't. Because you have to call Sam and help him to calm down as well as it's Aaron's wakie time and I'm pretty sure that he must already wake up with Sam's shouting" Cas said with a giggle.  
Dean groaned and press a peck on Castiel's giggling mouth.

Before he pulled out they heard baby monitor getting live and Little Aaron's hissing sound.

"told you," Cas said.

  
Dean made a face and Cas laughed.  
"Hmm, ya Coming..." Dean called out to baby, pretending like baby will understand it.

Dean chucked and press a warm long kiss on his beloved husband Castiel's forehead.

  
"I Love you so much Cas, you and our son is my whole world" he said so lovingly. 

  
"mmm, I Know babe. I Love you too, so so much, to you and our babe, mmmm and this one too" Cas said with a lovely Smile on his face pointing his belly. 

  
Dean's eyes went wider.  
"what? You, you mean, did we? Did you? Didn't you on your supplement babe? Dean's face lightened little by little.

  
"hmm No Dean, I didn't, after we discussed that day about a idea of having a little baby girl, I stopped it Dean and I really have a hope about today. Cas said and Dean couldn't stop him as he Smiled hugely and Kissed his lovely, sweet Husband passionately.

"Babe I Love you and our son more and Love this baby too," Dean said over Castiel's wet lips.  
Then they heard again Baby Aaron's angry whimpered and whining sound.

"Like Father like son, so eager," Cas said and both Dean and Cas looking into each other's face and started to laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your big kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
